Onyx
DO NOT POST ON THIS PAGE YET Personality WIP History Onyx wasn’t always evil. When she was little, her parents decided to send her to the fairy school, Parisa. There, she learned she was a magic fairy and trained as one. The elder elves and fairies who ran the school knew she was different but, they couldn’t figure out how she was different. They would talk about how there was always a dark aura around her and they knew she could become a witch fairy but, they couldn’t seem to give up one of their prized students. After a few years, some of the older fairies dared her to go to the dragon’s den, under the school. The Dragon’s den is where all the worthy elves went to see if there was a dragon that was went for them to become a Dragon Rider. She proudly accepted and the next day she went down, followed by the other students of the school. Onyx slowly walked through the cavern, as the other fairies waited by the entrance, watching her as if she was crazy. She walked slowly through, then in the center she stopped turned around with a smirk on her face. She opened her mouth to say something but, suddenly stopped. She felt drawn to the pool of water and she walked toward it. The other fairies began yelling at her, saying that if she went in there a dragon was sure to eat her but, she seemed to ignore their voices. She slowly went into the water and stopped when the cold water was at her waist. A small creature was swimming around her and she reached in and pulled out a baby dragon, which wrapped it’s tail around her hand and seemed to smile at her. Suddenly, a dragon tattoo and the dragon rider’s symbols appeared on her head and arm. She carried the dragon back in her hands and ran into an elf dragon rider with a shocked scowl on his face. He dragged her back to the school, the other students following behind. After the head teacher of the school found out she sent Onyx and her dragon to Titania, the city of fairies, to train as a dragon rider. The other dragon riders treated her terribly because she was a fairy and her heart started turning cold. When she had finally finished her dragon training her heart was as cold as ice. She began practicing dark magic and to get her revenge on the other dragon riders, she turned the dragons evil and they attacked the elves of the school. After that, she disappeared but, little did people know that she had gone to the shape-shifter’s island. She lived in the caves in the volcano on the dark side of the island, practicing dark magic with ease until one day, her dragon began to grow hungry. She didn’t want her pet to be hungry so she went out and sensed an evil soul wandering through camp. She hunted the evil soul until she found him and she attacked him but, he was much stronger than her and easily took her down. Onyx didn’t want to leave her dragon alone so she begged for mercy and he let her go. She quickly learned about what had happened to him and joined his side. Caninus wanted to create a base on the island so on the night without a moon, she stole Luna’s powers while she was asleep and created a base under the island for Canicus and became his Lt. Pictures Water dragon by ironshod.jpg|Onyx meeting her Dragon Water dragon by lumaris-d3c23ti.jpg|Onyx's Dragon, full grown Category:Characters Category:ShadowGoddess Category:Fairies Category:Female